


From Russia with Love.

by PuppyLovesBunny



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLovesBunny/pseuds/PuppyLovesBunny
Summary: Collection of drabbles based off of random words.Ratings and tags will be adjusted and added as it updates.





	1. avós’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of Alex Rider they all belong to Anthony Horowitz.

  
**avós’**  (авось)

 

  * hope for something happens without any endeavor



 

 

Yassen had his hands clasped together as if in prayer as he leaned forward on the bed. Gun sitting by his side just in case it wasn't Alex that walked through that door. His eyes never left the center door as he waited. Alex had two hours more to get here, if he was coming. Yassen knew without a doubt in his bones that Alex received and translated his message. The boy was smart.

It was only a matter of  _if_ he was coming.

His ears strained for the slightest sound from outside the door. The motel was old and cheap, the creaky floorboards worked in his favor that way. It was also close to the train station he planed to take out of the city. Yassen inhaled slowly, keeping his breath steady. He had been waiting for three hours. Gave Alex quite the window so he could give MI6 the slip if they were watching him, and of course they were.

They never left that boy alone. No matter what damaged it caused to him. Being a hitman wouldn't be much better, but at least he would look after him more. Alex could sleep soundly at night with him, Yassen knew what a relief that was. Something he always craved.

Maybe one day, Alex could give him that relief too.

The familiar ache of sitting in one place started to settle in as another hour went by without a sign of Alex. The room slowly warmed as the sunlight tried to claw it's way through the blinds. Yassen finally checked his watch to make sure his counting wasn't off.

_7:30AM_

Slowly Yassen returned his hands to their former position. ..Maybe Alex needed more time to get here. He would give him another twenty minutes. He was only a boy, it would take him longer to get away if he still wanted to be careful as he should be. Yassen didn't bother to look at the watch even after he knew twenty minutes had past. His hands had moved up, pressing to his mouth gentle as he watched the door.

Birds were fluttering their wings and chirruping outside, casting shadows across him and the wall.

Maybe he was..

Yassen closed his eyes, then checked his watch again.

_10:00AM_

Guess he wasn't coming.

Yassen stood smoothly, grabbing his bag and exiting the room.

 


	2. belorúčka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this a couple years ago, but I figured I would toss it in..

 

  
**belorúčka**  (белоручка) 

  * lit. “ _person with white hands_ ”;  a person who tends to avoid doing any dirty work



 

  
_Tick tock, tick tock._

 

Alex stared blankly at the wall, where Mr. Blunt would be sitting. But he was late, Alex exhaled deeply through his nose.  
He was sure they were watching him. This had to be a test of some sort.. Mi6 was always exactly where they wanted to be, when they wanted to be.

 

_Tick tock, tick tock._

 

He refused to look at the clock on the wall. Keeping his hands folded in his lap and posture relaxed.  
He would wait. Like a good spy. The clock kept its steady rhythm, Alex lost count a while ago.. Tensing and sitting up straighter, he barely glanced over his shoulder at Mr. Blunt when he strolled in. Like he hadn't called Alex in before it was even light. Like he wasn't hours late.

 

_Tick tock, tick tock._

 

"Something.. Came up." Mr. Blunt watched him without a hint of remorse. Alex smiled back, doing his best to hide all traces of irritation and tiredness. He hadn't been sleeping. "I'm sure." Tilting his head, as he was given the details to his latest mission. Eyes drifting to the man's folded hands.

They were pale.. Like they weren't covered in blood from every kill that his agents did in the name of England.

 

_Tick tock, tick tock._

 

In his name.

 

_Tick tock, tick tock._

 

Like he didn't drag a child into this bloody mess and turn him into a killer.

 

_Tick tock, tick tock._

 

Like he didn't ignore Alex's psych reports.

 

_Tick tock, tick tock._

 

Like he didn't ignore how much Alex was slipping..

 

_Tick tock, tick tock._

 

Alex felt like he was losing it.  
His own hands were ripped and bruised. Proving his place as a monster.  
All for him.

 

_Tick tock, tick tock._

 

"Yes, sir. I'll leave immediately."


End file.
